When I See You Again
by Jofisk
Summary: The yami's are guardian angels. They've been watching over their hikari since the hikari were children. As they grow older the angels want to be with their hikari. When they become close and intimate with each other, things become complicated. "When will I see you again, Aibou?" Written by Tamtam1975 & Kuro Ookami. Uploaded with permission. X-post from AO3.


**When I See You Again**

 **Written by Kuro Sakura Ookami and CapricornKitty1975**

 **Jofisk has permission from the writers to upload to FFN.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

"I don't know why the fuck I got stuck in here. What did I fucking do to piss these bastards off?" The silver haired man stated, crossing his arms and glaring at his counterpart. The tricolored haired man sighed. "Talking like that for one thing. Bakura" Yami glared at him.

"Let's just fucking get this over with. We know that they are going to have an accident at the playground. When do we get the dossiers?" Bakura grabbed his black trench coat, putting it on over his ripped jeans and white t shirt.

Yami sighed. "Later. Now all we have are pictures and names. But the Guardian is ready to take us to the spot...so come on." Walking over to a shimmery golden portal, Yami stepped through with Bakura right behind him. They stepped out into a small playground with some children playing. Bakura looked around and immediately saw the smaller version of himself...except he never had such a kind look on his face. Sighing, he walked over to the little tyke.

Yami shook his head at Bakura and looked around for his charge. Seeing the small, petite, star shaped hair boy with amethyst eyes sitting on a swing, he walked over as well. Yugi was playing on the swing. His mind wandering; wondering, if things at home would get better anytime soon. Yami walked over, in his black leather pants and black tank top and choker. He sat on the swing next to Yugi. "Hey...you okay?" he asked kindly.

"Fucking peachy. How about you?" Yugi asked bluntly.

Yami smirked at Yugi. "Nice language. Now." He looked at Yugi. "Why don't you tell me how you really are?"

"I don't know and it's none of your business," Yugi replied, continuing to play on the swings.

Yami quirked an eyebrow. "I know you're in trouble. Please let me help." Yami was annoyed that deep down, he wanted to help, but he didn't want to get in more trouble.

"No," Yugi glared lightly.

Yami sighed. "Look..." he weighed his options. Finally, looking around, he had some black mist come out of his fingers, cloaking the area. "I'm your guardian, let me help." He turned around, showing his crimson wings that he'd sprouted to match his eyes.

"Nice, but I don't need help," Yugi said, pushing off the swing and landing on his feet. "Take your pixie dust to someone who needs help."

Yami sighed. "Yes, you do Yugi. So why don't you let me help." Looking at the amethyst eyed boy, Yami stopped. "Oh shit." he whispered, suddenly angry at his lot in life...

"Because I don't want your damn help," Yugi growled, running off

\/\/\/

Meanwhile, while Yami was walking up to Yugi, Bakura walked up to Ryou. "Hey."

Ryou has long white flowing hair. He has chocolate hazel eyes. He's albino. He's usually made fun of for his voice and looking like a girl. He was startled at hearing the sound of someone's voice. He hesitantly looked up to see the angel. "Hi," he said softly.

Bakura kneeled down to be eye level with the boy. "What's your name?" he asked gruffly.

"R-Ryou Bakura," he said, tensing slightly at the stranger getting close to him.

"Well that's fuckin' rich. My first name is Bakura." Bakura mumbled in annoyance.

Ryou took a step away from him, unsure if this guy was here to be civil or hurt him, "Um, well it's my name too. Maybe we're related or something."

"Look kid, we're not related. I'm your guardian, to protect you. So tell me why I'm here already." Bakura huffed.

"I-I don't know," Ryou murmured, on the verge of tears.

Bakura grumbled. "Kid, you're killing me."

"I-I'm sorry," Ryou backed away.

Bakura looked...really looked at Ryou then, and realized his mistake in doing so. Guardians see time as in the present, in the past, and in the future. The more powerful the guardian, the more they can see...but all guardians can see their mates. The light to their dark. It was something that the yami's inherited as a power. Bakura was seeing that Ryou was his hikari. "Fuck me running backwards." he mumbled.

"I should probably go," Ryou said quietly, running after his friend.

And just then, Bakura saw it. Saw the crash that was going to take Ryou's young life. Flying with such speed, he ran, grabbing the boy and narrowly pulling him out of the way of the truck. "You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," Ryou said shakily.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Bakura made sure Ryou got home safely. At Ryou's door, he smiled. "Here...if ya need me, push this stone. I'll find ya." It was a small silver ring with a black stone.

"Thanks, Bakura," Ryou smiled softly, accepting it as he went inside, and hoping he'd see his guardian again soon.

Bakura went invisible to make sure Ryou was okay.

Ryou rushed to his room. He didn't want to get into a fight with his dad or anyone else.

Bakura followed Ryou to his room, still invisible, just watching. Ryou relaxed when he reached his room. He locked the door. He kept a small fridge in his room for stuff he could eat. He knew if his father had his way he wouldn't let him eat or go out.

Bakura frowned, watching this; getting angry. Ryou just laid on his side on his bed. He wondered if things would get better or worse…

Bakura went up, invisible, and kissed Ryou on the forehead before disappearing. Ryou fell asleep. He was just glad he didn't' get hurt today.

\/\/\/

Yami followed Yugi...and suddenly had the premonition...he grabbed Yugi in his arms, wings surrounding them as a car whizzed by, bullets spewing from its window. Cocooned in Yami's embrace, Yugi was unscathed.

Yugi dropped out of Yami's embrace, landing on his feet as he went on his way home. He didn't give the guardian a 'thanks'. He didn't care if he died or not.

Yami frowned, following the boy home, going invisible to see what was going on.

Yugi walked in. He glanced around, unsure of who was home right now.

Yami followed silently and invisibly, watching his charge. Yugi relaxed at noticing only Grandpa was home. At least he wouldn't have to deal with his father today. Yami frowned, watching this. He waited 'til Yugi went to his room. He still had to give him his ring.

Yugi talked with his grandpa for a bit before adjourning to his room. He closed the door, locking it in case his dad came by later.

Yami appeared then. "I have to give you this ring, then I can leave since you want me gone." he stated simply.

"Good," Yugi said.

Yami was aggravated it hurt. He laid the ring on the desk. It was gold with a red stone in it. "Just push the red stone and I'll come." He said, vanishing.

"Good to know," Yugi replied.

\/\/\/

Bakura and Yami were both pissed. They knew they had pissed off the Elders, but this was insane. Bakura got his dossier stating that Ryou had to survive so he could become an elite bodyguard and die protecting some leader.

Yami was pissed for a similar reason. Yugi was slated to die a martyr's death...so the police could find a serial killer and save a politician from being killed.

Time passed...In fact, 5 years passed before the yami's were needed again…

It was one evening when Ryou pressed the stone. He's pretty sure one of his arms were broken and a few ribs.

Yugi was contemplating if he should call on the so called guardian or not. His problems were his own to deal with.

Bakura appeared in Ryou's bedroom. "Dove?" he called out, rushing over to Ryou. He looked at the ten year old's face...he seemed to be in pain. "What happened?"

"Dad," Ryou said sadly. "I messed up again and he punished me."

"That fuckhead did this to you?" he growled, pulling out some silver tendrils and ghosting them over Ryou's body.

Ryou giggled lightly, "That tickles. But yeah, he did this. I wanted to wear a kimono and he just doesn't want people to think his son is a freak."

Bakura's eyes darkened. The tendrils healed Ryou and lessened the pain. "You sleep. I'll take care of this."

Ryou hugged him, "Thanks, don't do anything stupid."

Bakura hugged him back. "I won't."

"Good," Ryou smiled softly, letting Bakura go.

Bakura went downstairs. Enveloping Ryou's dad in dark magic, he drove the man insane...drooling and rocking in a corner

Bakura went back upstairs. "It's okay Dove, he won't bother you again. And no, I didn't kill him." He leaned down and planted a kiss on Ryou's forehead. Ryou blushed and then looked sad, "Do you have to leave?"

"I can stay for a little bit." Bakura whispered, sitting down on the bed.

"Thanks, angel," Ryou said softly, snuggling with Bakura before drifting off to sleep.

Bakura just held Ryou.

\/\/\/

Since Bakura went to see Ryou, Yami decided he would pay a visit to Yugi...so he appeared in Yugi's room.

"Oh it's you again," Yugi said in annoyance.

Yami felt like he had been slapped. "Yes, it's me again. Did you need anything?"

"Well, I don't know Yami. You tell me," he responded dryly.

"You do, but you won't tell me what." Sad crimson eyes stared at Yugi and came over, kneeling in front of Yugi. "I wish you would let me help."

"My problems are mine to deal with," Yugi said simply.

"You have a guardian to help. I'm the dark to your light...so letting me help is like you dealing with it...just the whole you." Yami pointed out.

Yugi shrugged, "It's just...no it's not important."

Yami put a hand gently on Yugi's shoulder. "Please, tell me. I want to help...what do I have to gain from coming here and you being a dick to me all the time? I have to care or I'd just give up."

Yugi glared lightly, "It's none of your business, Yami."

"Actually it is. I'm your guardian. SO...I'm going to stay here, follow you around, watch you pee...whatever I have to do until you tell me how I can help you." Yami jumped up on the desk, grabbing a book to read.

"Go to hell," Yugi hissed, turning on his side and trying to get some sleep, just annoyed at his life as he knew he'd have to see his father tomorrow for his weekly visit.

Yami sat on the desk and read; and didn't leave.

Yugi eventually fell asleep; not looking forward to tomorrow.

Yami stayed there, picked up another book to read.

\/\/\/

The next day, Yugi woke up. He got ready and went downstairs. He'd have to see his father sooner or later. Might as well get it over with.

Yami went invisible and followed Yugi.

Yugi waited for his dad to pick him up. He doubted the bum would be on time.

Yami stood, invisible, feeling sorry for the boy. It appeared that the dad pulled up late...it was 10:15. An odd time for a visit, Yami noted.

Yugi was just glad his dad showed up this time. Yami slid in the car, watching the interaction between the two...he could tell Yugi was upset.

Yugi just looked down. He was used to being shut down if he tried to speak about something. He didn't bother speaking to his father. He didn't see a point in it.

"So, runt. Doing anything productive, or just being lazy and pathetic?" Yami simmered at the dad's attitude.

"Why do you give a shit?" Yugi sneered.

"I don't like looking like an ass because my kid is a pussy. Fuck, you're probably gonna be a fudge packer too." He sneered. Yami had to do everything in his power not to snap the dad's neck.

"Whatever. You don't care so I don't see why I should about you," Yugi muttered.

"Here." He handed the boy a smashed cheese sandwich. Driving to the park, Yami seethed.

"Thanks," Yugi grumbled.

Yugi's dad got out. "Go play." He sat on a bench and pulled out his phone.

Yugi went to go play. Yami went over to Yugi, staying invisible. "Your dad's a dick. I'm sorry. I'm going to get you out of this." Yami whispered near Yugi; but Yugi could hear him.

Yugi shrugged. He was used to his dad being a prick towards him. It was normal for him.

Yami sighed. "Do you want a relationship with him or not? I can have the authorities put him in prison. And I can guarantee he gets a life sentence. Being a guardian has its privileges." Yami whispered, still invisible.

"I guess so. I don't really care what happens to him," Yugi muttered.

Yami disappeared. Pretty soon, the cops came, arresting the man, who started screaming and cursing. Yami walked out of the woods, in view. He walked over to Yugi.

Yugi hesitantly hugged the angel, "Thanks."

Yami smiled tenderly. "You're welcome. Is there anything else you need help with, Aibou?" he whispered, hugging Yugi back gently.

"No, I guess I should go home to Gramps. I don't know if custody is going to be in his hands or if I'm going to a foster home," Yugi sighed.

"Do you want it with Gramps?" he asked.

Yugi shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't know."

"Does he hurt you?" Yami asked kindly.

"No," Yugi replied.

"Do you like being with him?" Yami prodded.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah...I guess so."

"So?" Yami prodded gently. "Do you want to stay with your grandpa, or do you want foster care?

"Probably go stay with Grandpa," Yugi replied.

"I'll make it happen. Let me walk you home."

"Ok," he replied.

After dropping Yugi off, Yami did some quick paperwork guaranteeing Yugi's stay with his grandfather.

\/\/\/

When Ryou woke up he was disappointed to see Bakura had left. He wondered if he'd be placed in a foster home now that his father was insane.

Bakura was invisible watching to make sure Ryou was taken care of and placed in a caring foster home. Ryou wasn't sure how this would play out. It didn't take long for him to get adopted by someone of the name of Malik.

Bakura paid a visit to Malik the night of the adoption. Knocking on the door, he waited, trench coat flapping.

Malik opened the door, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Look, I want that boy to be taken care of. So be good to the little fucker, ok?"

"I plan to," Malik assured.

Bakura looked at him hard. "Can I see him real quick? I am an old friend."

"Sure," Malik replied.

Bakura walked up and knocked on Ryou's door.

"Yes?" Ryou asked softly, opening the door and smiled at seeing Bakura.

Bakura smiled. "Hey, Dove. You're gonna be okay. You still got it, right?"

"Of course, 'Kura," Ryou hugged him.

He smelled the boy's scent. Bakura hated the Elders. "I can stay for a bit, if you'd like?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Ryou held the angel close.

"I'm sorry about what's happened to you. I hate fucking people." Bakura growled.

"It's ok. You kept me safe. That's what matters," Ryou said gently.

"Not before you got broken bones." Bakura glowered, still holding onto the boy; he scooped him up and sat him on his bed, sitting down next to him.

"So? You made my life better," Ryou pouted.

Bakura still glowered. He was silent, lost in thought.

Ryou held onto Bakura.

"Dove, you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I just don't want you to leave," he admitted, looking down.

Bakura sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I'm not from here."

"I don't want you to leave," he pouted.

"I'm sorry Dove, but I have to." he whispered. He kissed the boy's forehead. "Don't forget the ring. I gotta go."

"O-Ok," Ryou looked down.

Kissing the boy's forehead, Bakura got up and left...it would be harder the longer he stayed, so he left. Looking to Malik as he left, he muttered, "Thanks."

Malik nodded. He'd look after Ryou.

Bakura went back to the control room to stew.

Ryou sighed. He was left alone again. At least he has Malik to watch over him and take care of him.

Bakura grumbled, waiting impatiently for Yami. Yami came in; upon seeing Bakura, he just frowned. "I don't want to talk about it."

Bakura grunted, "Good, me fuckin' neither."

\/\/\/

Bakura and Yami periodically checked in, to make sure that Yugi and Ryou were doing okay, not being abused, etc. They always stayed invisible. They weren't supposed to interfere much...and it hurt to leave their hikaris.

Time passed. Yugi and Ryou were sixteen now. A lot has occurred within their lives. Yugi has enjoyed high school so far. Of course his favorite part is going to the gym or art. Ryou still had to deal with people calling him a girl. He didn't really care. He wore what he liked whether people cared or not.

Yami had kept watching Yugi, falling more in love with Yugi every day. It hurt to be away from his hikari, but he knew the Elders would erase and replace him if Yami interfered. But finally, he looked to Bakura one day. "I have to go check on him."

Bakura had gotten more and more grouchy as time passed. He hated not being able to touch Ryou or talk to him. His breath always caught, his heart thudded, and in general just pissed him off that he couldn't be with Ryou. "Yea, me too."

Yami stood outside the high school, clad in his black leather, waiting for Yugi. Bakura was smoking a cigarette next to him, waiting on Ryou.

Ryou was walking down the hallway. He knew his angel was waiting for him. He was wearing a dark blue kimono with fishnet underneath. He wears black heeled boots as well. His hair is pulled into a loose ponytail. He has his bag slung over one shoulder. He knew he wouldn't be meeting up with Yugi today. He recalled his short friend was going to be in the fitness room for an hour after classes. He was trying to find the right exit to meet up with Bakura.

Bakura waited, leaning against the school wall, the smoke curling around his head. When he saw Ryou, he growled with need. Ryou looked so fucking amazing. Bakura closed his eyes, steadying his breath, then opening his eyes back up, watching.

Ryou had found the right exit, but was stopped by someone. He peeked up, blushing a furious shade of crimson at seeing it was Akefia.

"Um, hi," he said.

Akefia smiled kindly at Ryou. "Hi." Putting on a light blush, he messed with his backpack handle. "So…I was wondering if you would like to go on a date?" Akefia smiled gently. Bakura growled. What the hell was Akefia doing here? He walked towards Ryou.

"I haven't seen you before," Ryou frowned.

Akefia blushed. "I...I'm new...and have only been in school a couple weeks. I'm just shy...but, if you don't, I understand." He put a sad look on his face. Bakura walked up. "Hey Ryou." He glared at Akefia.

"Oh hi, angel," Ryou said softly to Bakura. "Um sure, Akefia. What did you have in mind?"

Akefia smiled. "Dinner, tonight?" Bakura was gripping his fists so tightly his fingernails were cutting his palms.

"Um, sure. I just need to make sure it's ok with Malik first," Ryou told him.

"Good. Um...here..." he handed Ryou a piece of paper with his number on it. "Thanks. We can meet somewhere if you'd like." Smiling, he turned and walked away. "Hi." He smiled shyly at Bakura. Bakura wanted to punch him in the face. Ignoring Akefia, Bakura looked at Ryou. "Do..." swallowing the endearment, "Do you need anything? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, 'Kura," Ryou assured with a gentle smile. "Do you want to help me on the way home?"

Bakura smiled. "I'd like that. I've been checking on you. Seeing that Malik has been treating you well. How are you doing?"

"Thanks," Ryou hugged him. "Are you ok? You seemed angry."

Bakura hugged him back. "I'm fine Dove."

Ryou frowned, "You don't seem fine, 'Kurakins. Come on, let's go home. I need to talk with Malik."

Bakura swallowed hard, fists gripped still hard. He had no right to say anything about Akefia. He walked silently by Ryou.

\/\/\/

Yugi cracked his knuckles. He had a sandbag prepared to work on his punches and kicks. He loved doing it. It helped with getting out pent up anger or just for fun. He had his shirt off and was just wearing his ripped pair of jeans.

Yami nodded at Bakura and headed into the school, disappearing until he got to the fitness room. Leaning on a wall in the shadows in the corner, he couldn't take his eyes off of Yugi. He felt himself harden slightly in his pants.

Yugi punched the sand bag. He sighed in relief, blasting rock music in his ears while he punched the sand bag. He noticed his hands bled, but he enjoyed busting up his knuckles. It felt good for him. He grabbed the bandages when he was done and wrapped them.

"Should've used my gloves," Yugi muttered.

Yami flinched at the blood. Stepping out of the shadows, he started to walk to Yugi. "Yugi..." he wanted to use his shadow magic to help heal him.

"Here, I think this would work better," murmured Atem as he used some antiseptic, and gauze.

Yugi flinched at the slight sting, but relaxed at the gauze put on and it was set in place with some medical tape, "Thanks."

Yugi glared at Atem. "That fucking bastard..." he whispered. He blended back in the shadows, watching.

"You free tonight, sexy?" Yugi asked, looking Atem up and down, licking his lips as he liked what he saw.

Atem raised a brow, "Perhaps..."

Yami's heart shattered in his chest. He started breathing shallowly, a headache forming. "No...no...no" he whispered.

Atem cupped Yugi's cheeks in his hands, "You shouldn't hurt yourself like that."

"But it feels good when I make my hands bleed," Yugi pouted. "Besides...you seem to have some kind of ideas of how to be a nurse. If someone can heal me afterwards I don't see why I shouldn't keep doing it."

"Just be careful," Atem said, stroking Yugi's cheek gently.

"So you free tonight or not?" Yugi asked, his voice becoming annoyed.

"Sure," Atem replied, smirking as he had a good idea of who was watching them.

"My place. Be late and I might knock your lights out," Yugi teased.

"I'll keep that in mind," Atem said, releasing Yugi before going on his way.

Yugi collected his stuff. He stowed his headphones and iPod away. He put his shirt back on.

As Yugi walked out, Yami caught up with Yugi. He tapped Yugi on the shoulder, smiling slightly.

"Hey," Yugi looked up at him, smirking as he leaned up and kissed Yami.

Yami was shocked, but quickly groaned, pulling Yugi to him by the hips, kissing him back as he forgot about everything but Yugi's lips...that he'd been dreaming of for years.

Yugi pulled away, and jumped down onto his feet. He smirked, "See you later." He went on his way home as he had a date tonight, but he was amused at making his guardian hot and flustered.

Yami just sat there...eyes hooded, dark, watching Yugi head home. He almost went after Yugi...but he stopped. He couldn't interfere...eyes stinging with tears, he turned and left.

Yami was watching invisibly...he had turned around to follow. He didn't want to watch, but he didn't trust Atem. He had to be there to protect Yugi.

\/\/\/

Seto looked at Atem after he walked off. "What was that about?" Cobalt eyes staring coldly at Atem. Seto knew that Atem got an assignment. Hell, Seto had his own...but for some reason, Seto didn't like this...

"Oh nothing," Atem said simply. "How's your assignment going so far?"

"Fine. She's happily oblivious to me." Crossing his arms, Seto stared at Atem. "Is he your assignment?"

"Which person?" Atem asked. "Poor dragon, hopefully your charge notices you soon."

"I don't want that bitch to notice me. It's Anzu." Seto growled.

Atem smirked, "Oh? Is she that bad?"

"Worse than the banshee we worked on together." Seto grumbled in annoyance.

"I'll take care of her. You go rest," Atem told the brunette sternly.

"You have to go on your date with mini Yami...I'll deal with her." He sighed loudly.

"Fine, but after tonight you go rest," Atem said simply.

Seto glared at Atem. "She's not the reason I'm stressed."

"Well, is it something you want to talk about?" Atem asked.

"Won't do any good." Seto grumbled. He recrossed his arms.

"Are you sure, dragon?" Atem teased him.

"Atem, just stop." Seto said angrily. "Go on your fucking date." he growled.

\/\/\/

Ryou was pleased Malik had allowed him to go out on a date. He was worried at first, but relaxed knowing his foster dad was ok with it.

Bakura just sat on Ryou's bed, silent.

"It'll be ok," Ryou assured his angel.

Bakura looked up at him with dark eyes. "You don't even know what's wrong. And I can fu..." he took a deep breath..."I can assure you it won't."

Ryou sighed, "I should get changed. Are you staying or leaving?"

"I better get going. I don't want to interrupt your date." His voice cracked on the word date. "Keep the ring on you at all time, okay?"

"I always do," Ryou assured. "Love you, Kura. See you soon."

"Be careful, Dove." Bakura faded from sight as he heard the knock on the door.

\/\/\/

Yugi growled in annoyance. He figured his potential date would be late or not show up at all.

"Yugi," Yami whispered, eyes pained.

"Why not? I can't date you because of the stupid rules," Yugi said simply.

Yami looked taken aback. "Who told you about rules?" he whispered, wondering if Yugi knew about the other stuff...

Yugi shrugged, "I just assumed you have them."

Yami appeared then. "Yes...we do have rules. Rules with dire consequences. Just...please...don't date Atem. Date anyone but Atem." He couldn't help himself.

"Then who?" Yugi demanded to know.

"R...uh...Tristan, Joey, hell, even Anzu. Just not Atem." Eyes pleading.

"No one has really interested me," Yugi sighed in frustration.

"Yugi, I want you happy...but Atem is bad news." Yami was desperately trying to convince Yugi to date anyone else.

Yugi glared lightly, "No."

"Please, Yugi...please." Yami was begging. "You're right...I would date you if I could. But I can't...and I can't explain why...but please, please, don't date Atem." He actually got on his knees.

"I said no," Yugi hissed.

Yami looked down, defeated, sitting on his heels. "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" he said, head bowed.

"Not much you can do and I hear the door knocking. So have fun sitting with those thoughts," Yugi said in annoyance as he noticed it was Atem and left with him on their date out.

\/\/\/

Akefia walked off from the school, humming. It was going to be so fun to torment Bakura.

Malik opened the door at hearing a knock, "Ah yes, you must be here for my son. Come in, make yourself comfortable."

Akefia smiled. "Thank you, sir." He brought a small box of chocolates for Malik. "As a small thank you for letting me take your son out."

"Oh...thanks," Malik blushed slightly. "Though, if you hurt him I will break you. Got it? Good."

Ryou was getting dressed. He figured Akefia was already here so he'd try to be quick. He knew Malik could keep his date company while he finished up. Bakura couldn't help it. He let his perv side win out and watched Ryou change, invisible. He felt slightly bad, but hell...he had to take what he could get.

"I would never hurt him, sir." Akefia smiled up at Malik.

"Good," Malik replied. "You better not."

Ryou changed into a knee length black dress. Underneath he wears a pair of fishnet stockings. On his feet he has a pair of zori. He walked out when he was done.

"Um, hi Akefia," Ryou said sheepishly. "I hope I didn't keep you too long."

Akefia smiled. "You look amazing." Inside he smirked. He could see Bakura invisible..."Ready to go?" Bakura was against the wall, rage building.

Ryou blushed, "Y-Yeah."

He smiled, pulling out a single red rose. "I'm sorry, I know it's probably considered quaint, but I'm old fashioned." Akefia said. He offered the rose to Ryou. Bakura's hand was dripping blood.

Ryou smiled, taking the rose, "Yes, but it's sweet. Roses are my favorite flower."

Akefia smiled, and blushed. "Well, shall we?" He offered his arm to Ryou, and gave a quick wink to Bakura that no one else noticed. Bakura stalked after them, heart breaking piece by piece.

"Don't stay out too late," Malik warned as the two left.

Ryou accepted Akefia's arm, blushing furiously as he wondered how this would go.

Akefia took him to a quiet little restaurant that wasn't too crowded. After getting Ryou situated and the meal ordered, he made some idle chatter, getting to know Ryou, seeming to pay attention. However, his mind was on a certain other person...but he had a job to do. After dinner, he took Ryou for a quiet walk on the river walk, just letting Ryou chat about his interests, asking appropriate questions. Bakura wanted to punch him in the throat.

Ryou was a little uncomfortable. He didn't know how to talk about himself that well. Plus he thought most people were awkward around him with how he is. He had appreciated the supper and liked walking along the riverside. It was calm.

Upon taking Ryou home at a respectable time, Akefia leaned over. "May I kiss you goodnight?" he asked quietly. Bakura was shaking with rage. Akefia was having the time of his life internally, but he didn't really want to kiss Ryou. Ryou was nice, but...not Akefia's type.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ryou said gently, saying goodbye to Akefia before going into the house and just went up to his room quietly to change into something to sleep in.

Malik hoped Ryou was ok. Malik raised a brow, sensing something off about Akefia. He wondered what it was.

Akefia smiled. "Give it up Demon...he'll be mine." Akefia took off towards home. Mind on blonde hair...shaking off the uncanny resemblance his idol held to Ryou's dad.

Bakura spit at him and went to Ryou's room.

After Ryou had changed, Bakura appeared. "Have a nice time?" he asked, trying for disinterested.

Ryou bit his lip, "It was nice I suppose."

Bakura swallowed thickly. "I'm glad you are happy, Dove." he whispered.

Ryou shrugged, "He's nice, but not my type. I don't think he really accepts what I am and that's fine. Most people don't."

Bakura let out a soft sigh of relief. "Then they are fucking fools, Dove."

"Probably," Ryou agreed, holding onto Bakura. "Are you ok? You look like you've been hurting or something."

"Dove...don't." He stated; voice strained. Ten years was wearing on him.

"Please, Bakura. I want to help," Ryou pleaded.

"Ryou...if you want to help...you'll drop it, please." he pleaded, eyes dark. He moved a strand of white out of Ryou's eyes.

"Fine," Ryou said quietly.

"Thank you." Looking down, then back up, he asked the question he had to ask. "Why didn't you kiss him?"

"I...I wanted it to be you," Ryou said quietly, looking away as he doubted his guardian thought of him in an intimate way.

Bakura was shocked. He swallowed several times. "Dove..." his voice rasped out. He took his finger, lifting his most precious thing's face so he could look in Ryou's eyes.

Ryou stared back at him. He wasn't sure what Bakura was up to.

"If I ... " seeing those eyes, he gave up and leaned in, gently capturing Ryou's lips, a hand in Ryou's hair.

Ryou kissed him back gently. He wrapped his arms around Bakura, holding him close.

Bakura moaned into the kiss and the embrace, pulling Ryou to him.

Ryou moaned softly against Bakura's lips. He had wanted this for a long time.

Bakura suddenly pulled back. "Oh, Ra...Ryou...I...I can't, Dove...there are rules...I..I..." he had panic on his face. Bakura also had a raging hard-on.

"Then tell me please," Ryou said softly, not letting Bakura go.

"Ryou...I can't. I can't date my charge...there are dire consequences. The Elders are fucking dicks." he whispered. "Please...let me go." he whispered, his resolve not that strong.

"I don't want you to leave me again," Ryou whimpered.

"I...I have to Dove. I'm sorry. I can't stay on this plane forever." He kept running his hands over Ryou's cheeks, smoothing his hair. "I better go, before this gets bad." He leaned down, kissing Ryou's temple.

"W-Why?" Ryou was on the verge of tears.

"Dove...please, don't cry." Bakura whispered.

Yami appeared then. "Bakura, we have to go," he said quietly. Bakura nodded, standing.

Ryou let him go. He guessed he couldn't keep him; the only person he loved. "Go then," he said quietly.

\/\/\/

Yami silently went invisible, pain shooting through him in every step. He followed the two, to make sure Yugi was safe.

Atem let Yugi hold onto him. He was taking him out for a night under the stars. He figured Yugi wasn't one for being out in social places.

Yami followed Atem. "I swear, if you hurt him" Yami whispered so low, in Galatian, the language of the angels, so even if Yugi heard, he wouldn't know what was said.

Atem shrugged. He would see what happens. He's here for a mission. He paid attention to Yugi, but his mind was on a certain dragon.

Yami sat, silent, angry, half watching but not being able to fully watch because it hurt too much. If Yugi smiled, that smile should have been his. Yugi was Yami's hikari, not Atem's. He wrapped his arms around himself.

"Can I kiss you goodbye?" Atem purred softly in Yugi's ear.

Yugi tapped Atem's face with one of his hands, "Nope, night. See you in class." He went inside, yawning as he was sleepy from this.

Yami smirked, and then went up, invisible, to make sure Yugi was okay, being a gentleman and not peeking at Yugi.

"It was ok I guess," Yugi shrugged.

Yami sighed and visualized. "How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"I sensed you," Yugi said, sitting on his bed.

Yami came over, reaching up to smooth Yugi's hair from his face. "I'm sorry, Aibou...I just want you happy."

"Then...break the rules," Yugi grinned, doubting it would work though he wanted to try.

Yami blinked several times. "You don't know how badly I want to, but I cannot. It is truly...imperative, that I follow these rules." He cupped Yugi's face in his hand, rubbing Yugi's cheek with his thumb.

"Why not?" Yugi pouted.

Yami was enchanted with his hikari's face. Drowning in that amethyst, he could just look their forever. "I..." licking dry lips, he cleared his throat. "I cannot say. You can't know too much about your future." he whispered.

"I don't care about my future," Yugi said in annoyance. "I just want you."

His words hit Yami like a ton of bricks. This was the first time Yugi truly, straight up admitted he cared in some way about Yami. Putting his forehead to Yugi's, his eyes closed. "I do care about your future my hikari."

"I don't," Yugi said, holding Yami close to him.

Yami opened his eyes, running a finger down Yugi's face. "You are so much more precious and valuable than you know, Aibou...you have to care about yourself." he whispered.

Yugi sighed, "I just care about now. Not the past or future."

Yami opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. All he could think about was kissing Yugi. Well, that and the erection he was getting. He had to get out of there, now. "I...I have to go Yugi." His eyes were hooded.

"Ok," Yugi said sadly.

"I...I'm sorry. Really." Yami said, standing. Of course, in doing so, his crotch was right at Yugi's eye level.

"Everyone says sorry, but usually don't mean it," Yugi muttered, letting Yami go if he wasn't going to stay.

Yami backed away. "Yes, but I do...more than you know." He disappeared.

"No, you don't," Yugi muttered, not letting his tears fall as he turned on his side and went to sleep.

\/\/\/

Atem returned to where Seto might be. He wondered if he could help the dragon with dealing with Anzu.

Seto was glowering, reading a book. "Enjoy your date?" he spat.

"Hmm, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous, my dear friend," Atem teased.

"Fuck off." Seto clipped, book in his face.

"Nope," Atem smirked. "If it makes you feel better I had you reassigned. You're looking after a boy named Jonouchi now. Have fun."

"Why the fuck do you even fucking care?" he growled.

"Because I do," Atem said simply. "Go on. He's a troubled case so good luck."

"What do I have to do? Fuck him like you are fucking your boy toy?" Seto growled. His damn mind wouldn't let it go. He knew he loved Atem...has for at least four years...he just didn't know why he was so pissed right now.

"Nope, do whatever you want really. His father is a drunkard and abusive," Atem explained.

And that is why he was pissed. Because Atem didn't care back. Oh, he was a friend...but that was it. Slamming the book down, he stormed out, looking for this Jonouchi.

\/\/\/

Jonouchi had the door to his room locked. He hoped he would be safe now.

Seto appeared on the other side. "Mutt, I'll just explain this once. I'm your guardian. You've got some kind of a role to play in the future, so I have to protect you. So, do you want to live with your dad, do you want him in prison, or do you want him dead?"

"Fuck no. He can go die in a ditch," Jonouchi said as he hated always having to lock his door.

"Fine." Seto walked out, and Jonouchi heard a small thud. Seto reappeared. "Come on, you don't need murder charges." He held a hand out to Jonouchi.

Jonouchi looked at the hand once and then took it, "Thanks."

Seto grunted and took Jonouchi to a party in the park, so he would have an alibi.

Jonouchi nodded. He looked around.

"C'mon, act like you're having fun." Seto growled.

Jonouchi nodded. He tried to act like he was having fun.

Seto put on an act and looked like he was having a blast.

Jonouchi blushed. He hasn't really been out to something like this, but he guessed it was fun.

Seto hung out with him for awhile. "I guess I'll take you to my house. Again, alibi." He took Jonouchi hand and lead him to his place.

"Ok," Jonouchi agreed, going with his guardian.

\/\/\/

Arriving at home, Akefia went in, kicking off his shoes and flopping down on the couch.

"Did you have fun?" Atem asked the white haired demon.

"No." Akefia grumbled.

"Are you going to see the blonde anytime soon?" Atem asked as he noticed Akefia attraction towards Malik. "Maybe you should try asking him out or something. Who knows you might get lucky."

"How the hell can I do that? Hi, I want to date your son and you? And how do I explain why I like him...oh, by the way, I've been dreaming of you for a year?" Akefia glared at Atem.

Atem sighed, "I didn't say you needed to go through with it. True, that wouldn't work. You'll figure something out."

Akefia just sighed. "What about Dragon?"

Atem sighed, "I have no idea. He doesn't want to talk about stuff."

"Why don't you just tell him you wanna bump uglies?" Akefia asked.

Atem frowned, "It's not that easy. It's hard to get past the ice wall he keeps up."

"You two are pathetic." Akefia huffed. It's obvious they like each other. This is stupid. He grabbed a bottle of beer.

Atem picked up Seto's book, reading it to pass time.

Seto brought Jonouchi up to the house. Suddenly he had an idea. "Mutt. Do me a favor. Play along, okay?"

"Uh, sure," Jonouchi agreed, guessing he could play along with whatever Seto wanted to do since he had saved him.

Seto started laughing, pulling Jonouchi in. He pushed him up against the wall, kissing him...then "noticed" Atem and Akefia. "Oh...sorry." Akefia rolled his eyes, chugging his beer.

Atem turned his attention away, trying to hide behind the book.

Jonouchi grinded his hips against Seto. He looked up at those icy blue eyes.

Seto grinned, pulling Jonouchi towards his bedroom. "Hey, thanks 'Tem." He took Jonouchi behind the door, turning some music on. After that, he pulled away. "Sorry." he said to Jonouchi. "But thanks."

Akefia rolled his eyes more. Sighing

"No problem. Hopefully that'll help your boyfriend issue," Jonouchi murmured.

Atem sighed. He had a pretty good idea why Seto did that, but he wasn't sure if the brunette liked him that way.

\/\/\/

Bakura and Yami kept checking in on Yugi and Ryou every few days, but staying hidden. They had no right to impede their hikari's happiness. They also knew that, if needed, the hikari's had the rings.

Akefia kept pursuing Ryou. He had to. That was his assignment. He stayed nice, attentive, but he found that he kept finding reasons to go over to talk to Malik. But, Ryou was his assignment. Though Ryou was slipping further and further into depression.

"I see how you look at him. Go talk to him," Ryou said simply to Akefia.

"What...I...I have no idea what you are talking about." Akefia huffed.

"I'm not worth your time," Ryou said sadly. "Just go talk to Mal'."

Akefia was starting to feel genuinely sorry for Ryou, even though Bakura was an asshole. "I'm not gonna get through to you, am I? Your heart's gone to someone else, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Ryou said softly.

\/\/\/

Akefia was concerned about his mission, but happy he wasn't bound by Ryou. Dropping Ryou off at his door, he walked in, looking for Malik...hoping, since it was nighttime, Malik wasn't out...or worse, home and busy.

Malik was putting up new curtains. He had wanted to do some new redecorating.

Uh...Malik...can I talk to you?" Akefia asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Malik asked, straightening the curtains to make sure they were even as they're a dark purple.

"Uh...well…Ryou and I aren't working out cause, well...I think he likes someone else, but uh...I like you." He was looking down, blushing fiercely. "He broke it off with me...I'm not hitting on you while still with your son." he clarified quickly.

"That's ok. He has plenty of time to find the right person," Malik mused. "Like me? You're a bit young though."

"I'm older than I look." he frowned.

"Show me then," Malik challenged, turning to face him. "Though I will warn you I'm not a sane person."

Akefia swallowed. "Uh...what, my license or something?" He scratched the back of his neck, confused.

"Both," Malik grinned.

Akefia smiled, but was completely confused. Pulling out his wallet, he handed his license which said 21. Give or take 200 years.

"This also says you're a demon," Malik smirked.

Scratching his head more, Akefia nodded. "Yea...Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no not at all... What type of demon are you?" Malik asked, approaching Akefia until he pinned him against the wall.

"Uh...a fallen one..." he didn't know if Malik would like him if he knew the whole situation. His breath catching.

"If so show them to me," Malik purred, nipping down Akefia's neck gently.

Akefia hardened in his pants at the nip. Pulling off his shirt, he showed a six pack and dark silver wings that he unfurled. He was suddenly extremely self-conscious.

"Oh Ra, you're so gorgeous," Malik said softly, his hands running along Akefia's wings. "And hot."

Akefia's breath caught. He shivered at the hands running on his wings. Trying to regain some control, he chuckled. "Still think I'm too young?" he whispered.

"Mmm, who knows," Malik grinned, his hands removed from Akefia's wings. "How badly do you want this to work, muffin? Are you gonna get in trouble for this?"

"No...you're not my assignment." Akefia whispered, goosebumps appearing.

"Mmm, good," Malik purred, holding Akefia possessively in his grasp. "Because you're mine now."

Akefia twitched. Swallowing hard, he nodded.

"So what would you like to do? Talk or fuck...or both?" Malik smirked.

Akefia smirked. "Well, does me moaning your name as you fuck me count for both?" he purred.

"Not really, but I'm sure we can come to an agreement," he murmured, licking Akefia's neck teasingly.

Akefia shivered at the touch. Whimpering, he grabbed onto Malik.

Malik rubbed Akefia's butt. He kneaded the flesh there. He nipped at Akefia's throat.

Akefia mewled, grabbing Malik's shoulders. "Let's fuck first, then talk." he whimpered.

"Good, come let's go to my room," Malik purred, picking him up and running to his room as he locked the door behind them.

"I wanna get you out of these clothes..." Akefia says as he walks to Malik, reaching under his shirt to pull it off.

Malik helped. He shoved of his pants and boxers. "Should I put on a condom or no?" he asked.

"I don't know if we can get pregnant or not...I've never asked. So probably." Akefia breathed, sliding down to his knees, taking Malik in his mouth.

"Fuck," Malik breathed out, his hands shaky. "L-Let me see if I have any."

Akefia wasn't letting go of Malik's cock...so it was hard to find any…

"Akefia," Malik whined, unable to move well with the demon sucking him off.

Akefia gripped Malik's cock. "Mhmph?" he asked, not releasing his mouth as it felt too good.

"Want me to cum in your mouth?" Malik asked, his nails running down Akefia's back, drawing blood.

Akefia twitched in pleasure at the pain. Looking up, he nodded hungrily, sucking harder.

Malik moaned loudly. His seed spilling into and down Akefia's throat. He panted, gripping his sheets as he came down from his orgasmic high.

Akefia smirked. "Guess we didn't need that condom after all." Licking his lips predatorily.

Malik chuckled lightly, "I-I guess not."

Akefia crawled up on the bed, pulling Malik with him, curling his wings around them both.

"So what do you want to know?" Malik asked, cuddling with him.

"Why did me being a demon seem to turn you on?" He had a wing rubbing Malik's back.

\/\/\/

Seto wanted to punch Yugi in his cute little nose every time he saw him.

"What? Jealous your boyfriend hasn't fell for it yet?" Yugi teased the brunette.

"Fuck off, Yugi. I don't know what you're talking about. Where is Atem?" Seto growled.

"Nope," Yugi glowered. "I don't want him. The bitch is yours for all I care. Besides...he'd be happier with you than someone like me."

Seto rolled his eyes and stomped off home.

\/\/\/

Bakura appeared in Ryou's room. "Hey Dove, you don't look well." He had been traveling when Akefia and Ryou were talking.

Ryou shrugged. He didn't know why Bakura was here. He just wished everything would end.

He came over, eyes full of concern. He scooped Ryou up, laying him on the bed, sitting down next to him. "Dove, what's wrong?" Anger started humming..."Did that bastard hurt you?"

"No, I just let him go. I just can't handle things right now," Ryou told him quietly.

Bakura looked down, his hair hanging down to Ryou's face. "Dove...talk to me. Let me help you." he whispered.

"There's nothing to talk about," Ryou said quietly.

Bakura's heart was breaking. "Ryou...please...why are you dying in front of my eyes?" he asked worriedly.

"It's not important," Ryou replied, turning his back to Bakura.

Bakura gently turned Ryou around. "It is important. You are my only reason for being. I...I love you, Ryou. I just can't love you because of the Elders." His eyes were sad.

Ryou sighed, "The problem is you. I love you too and there's just no one else... I've been depressed knowing I can't have you."

Bakura just blinked. "I...I'm the reason you are like this?" he whispered.

"Y-Yeah," Ryou looked away.

Bakura leaned down. Pulled Ryou's face back to him gently. He knew what he had to do. "Ryou...I love you." He leaned down, kissing Ryou, growling quietly with need.

"I love you too," Ryou said softly, kissing Bakura back, guarding his mind in case Bakura tried to pull a dirty trick on him.

Bakura moaned at the kiss. Pulling back, he looked down at Ryou. "I've loved you since I first met you, my hikari. I'd die for you." He leaned back down, kissing him again.

"I don't want to lose you. You stole my heart, Bakura," Ryou said softly.

Running fingers over Ryou's cheek, Bakura smiled. "I have to do what's best for you. I can't have you depressed." He put his hand to Ryou's temple.

"Do you have to?" Ryou asked sadly.

Bakura's resolve threatened to break. "Dove...I need to erase your memories of me. I can't have you depressed when I can't stay with you or you will be killed." He kissed Ryou's neck. "Please, tell me you love me one more time."

Ryou wept silent tears, "I-I love you, Bakura."

Ryou felt tears hit his face. "I love you, Dove. Do you want me to erase all, or just the emotions?"

"Don't erase anything," Ryou whispered, wiping away the tears.

"Dove, I can't let you live like this, not when I can't take away your pain."

"I know. Is there no way for us to be together?" Ryou asked.

Bakura nodded sadly. "No. The Elders have a time stream. If they would ever see the moment when we were together, they'd kill you." He kissed Ryou's temple again.

"Oh," Ryou looked down. "I don't want to lose you though."

"Dove...you'll never lose me, you just won't know you haven't lost me. Okay?"

"That's the same thing," Ryou sighed.

Bakura sighed, sitting up. "I don't know how to please you." he whispered.

"Just don't leave," Ryou pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Dove...I..fuck..." Bakura couldn't handle the eyes. He crawled on the bed, leaning over Ryou and started kissing him fiercely.

"Bakura," Ryou moaned, pressing against him.

"Ryou..." Bakura murmured, grinding against Ryou. He started nibbling and licking on Ryou's bottom lip.

"You feel so good," Ryou moaned softly. He held Bakura close while they kissed and fondled.

Bakura couldn't think straight. This felt amazing. He had to stop...he had to...before he was past the point of no return.

"P-Please, Bakura," Ryou whimpered in need.

And there was that point he just passed. Growling in desire, he pulled Ryou to him, biting hard on his neck as he ran his hands down to Ryou's hips. "Ra I've wanted you for so long." he whispered, squeezing Ryou's hips.

"Please...Bakura, take me as yours," Ryou begged.

Bakura growled, growing in his pants. Looking up at Ryou, he jerked Ryou's shirt off. "I love you, Dove." he whispered, kissing all over Ryou's chest and abdomen.

"I love you too," Ryou moaned; his face flushed as he bucked his hips.

"Heh...not so fast little one." Bakura growls. Kissing down Ryou's chest to his navel, he runs his tongue down to the waistband, kissing and licking right above it...teasing mercilessly.

Ryou mewled, wanting Bakura so badly. He moaned; his face a dark shade of crimson.

Bakura pulled Ryou's clothes off, and stared at Ryou naked. "You are so damn gorgeous." He breathed, before taking Ryou in his mouth.

Ryou blushed. He moaned. He bucked his hips, shuddering in pleasure.

"I want you to be mine, Dove." Bakura breathed. "But I don't have any condoms."

Bakura had let out some of his shadow magic, infusing the room with shadows. Bakura leaned back, kissing Ryou's thighs. Since he didn't have any condoms, he proceeded to take Ryou in his mouth.

Ryou moaned, bucking his hips. He wanted his angel so badly.

Bakura worked Ryou to a frenzy, squeezing Ryou's hips and working him to climax.

Ryou moaned loudly. He couldn't hold back any longer. He released against Bakura.

Bakura leaned up, kissing Ryou. "Dove...you're so beautiful."

"So are you," Ryou panted out.

Bakura just smiled, holding Ryou. He hadn't felt so happy before...he wanted to hang onto that for a few minutes.

"Love you," Ryou said softly to him.

"I love you. So much, Dove." Bakura kissed his temple.

"I love you too, 'Kura," Ryou said softly.

Bakura opened his eyes. "Oh, fuck." he whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked gently.

\/\/\/

Yami was waiting in Yugi's room when he finally got home, sitting on Yugi's desk.

Yugi eventually returned home until after a long walk. He walked into the house, taking his shoes off before heading to his room.

"I was just checking on you, Yugi. How are you?"

"Go away," Yugi snapped as he didn't understand why Yami was still around when he couldn't have him.

"Yugi. You're angry at me. I'm sorry. What have I done?" he walked up to Yugi, putting a hand to his cheek.

"Sorry won't fix things," Yugi growled, shoving him away so he could go take a hot shower.

Yami followed him, his anger flaring a bit. "Look, Yugi. I don't know what crawled up your ass, but I didn't do it. I have been busting my ass to protect you. I've stopped trains from hitting you didn't know were coming. I got a doctor replaced when you were 8 so you wouldn't die from the drunken appendectomy he would have performed. I had your gang that wanted to bully you disbanded so you never felt it. So what the fuck is your problem with me?"

"It would've been better if I died," Yugi muttered, knowing if Yami didn't figure this out now he probably never would while Yugi stripped, turning on the water and waiting for it to get warm enough.

Yami realized that following Yugi into the bathroom was not the wisest of moves. However, his anger was still thrumming through him, so that was a side note. "You know what, Aibou..." he sneered that word. "I am getting so sick of this 'poor little angsty me everything is so horrible for me I have a shitty fucking life' act you play." Grabbing Yugi's arm, he flipped him around, nose to nose. "The problem is, everything is about you. I'm here because of you, to protect you, to keep you safe. I fucking adore you, my heart breaking when I can't be with you. But guess what? If I am with you, you get fucking erased from this timeline because the Elders are dicks. So yea, I can't be with you because you will be KILLED. K-I-L-L-E-D. Get it? Killed."

Yugi blanched. At least he'd be killed at some point in his life. His gaze hardened, getting out of his grip. He turned the water off, put his clothes on, and just walked out of the house. He needed to get away from things for a bit.

Yami cursed and went invisible. He had to follow Yugi to make sure he didn't get hurt.

Yugi blocked him out, not letting Yami follow him. He was just pissed and didn't know what to do at this point.

Yami stalked in frustration, trying to find Yugi.

Yugi just kept walking. He kept Yami out. He didn't want him around right now.

\/\/\/

Atem was curious at what changed with Yugi. Atem stayed at home since plans had been canceled. He hadn't been tied to an assignment with Yugi. At least now he could see if he can be with Seto while dealing with a bitch for his assignment he took from Seto when switching the brunette out to be looking after Jonouchi.

Seto walked in, glaring at Atem. "What are you doing here? Why are you with your dicklick?" Seto's emotions had been running on raw.

Atem smiled gently, "Well, dragon you do recall someone had to take your previous assignment. Besides...we need to talk."

Seto crossed his arms. "About what?" he said coldly.

"Us," Atem said simply.

Seto looked at Atem. "Us? There is no 'us'. You've made that perfectly clear."

"That's the problem," Atem replied as he had no idea how to say or ask this properly.

"What?" Seto asked in aggravation. "Pharaoh, you make no fucking sense. Quit talking in riddles."

"The problem is we aren't an us," Atem said, frustrated as he had no idea how to explain this.

Seto looked at him. He walked up, walking Atem back to the wall. He hoped he wasn't misreading this. "What do you want, Pharaoh?" He whispered, nose to nose with Atem.

"You," Atem replied, wrapping his arms around Seto and grinding his hips against him.

Seto growled feeling Atem's hips. He pulled him up, crushing his lips in a kiss full of need, reaching down and grabbing Atem's ass.

Atem moaned against Seto's lips. He pressed against him, wanting him so badly.

Seto started kissing down Atem's neck, kneading Atem's ass.

Atem moaned, "Seto...I've wanted you for a long time."

Seto felt himself twitch at that. "My Pharaoh, I've loved you for over four years." Sucking on Atem's neck as he ground his hips against Atem.

"I love you too," he admitted, his face flushed as he moaned again.

Seto looked at Atem. He picked him up, carrying him to his room. Laying Atem on the bed, he crawled on top of Atem and started kissing his abdomen.

Atem moaned. He shivered at his dragon's touch. He so badly wanted Seto to fuck him.

Seto growled, looking at Atem laying underneath him. "What does my Pharaoh wish of me?" he whispered, eyes dark.

"Fuck me, my gorgeous dragon," Atem pleaded.

Seto growled, gripping Atem's pants and pulling them off.

Atem flipped around for Seto to have easy access.

Seto growled, pulling out a package from his pants as he pulled them off. Ripping off the foil, he slipped the condom on. He bent down and lightly bit Atem's ass.

Atem gasped lightly. He waited in anticipation for Seto to slide inside of his tight ass.

Seto lined up. "Ready?" he rasped.

"Yeah," Atem breathed out.

Seto pushed in, grunting in exertion. "Oh, Ra...Atem, you feel so good." Gripping Atem's hips, he started moving in and out. "Feel good?"

"Y-Yes," Atem moaned, arching his back.

Seto kept pumping, gripping Atem's hips. There'd probably be bruises.

Atem moaned. He kept his back arched, loving the way Seto felt inside of him.

Seto reached around, stroking Atem as he pumped inside of him. Kissing Atem's back.

"Seto," Atem moaned, bucking against him as he loved the way Seto felt inside of him.

Seto stopped, gripping Atem's hips as he came in the condom in Atem. Flipping Atem over, he took Atem's cock in his mouth.

"Ahhh, Seto," Atem moaned loudly, his hips involuntarily bucking at Seto's warm mouth on his hardened shaft.

Seto looked up at Atem and continued to suck him, kneading his balls until Atem came.

Atem's cock twitched and spewed his spunk into Seto's mouth. He couldn't hold it back with how the other demon looked at him.

Seto never took his eyes off of Atem. Sliding his lips slowly off of Atem's cock, he swirled his tongue over the tip, making sure he got it all.

Atem panted, trying to regain his breath. He smiled softly. He felt happy for once.

Seto pulled Atem to him on the bed, covers pulled up over them.

Atem leaned against him. He fell asleep with Seto.

Seto held him close, a smile on the Iceman's face.

"I thought you didn't smile," Atem teased him.

"Fuck off." Seto grinned.

\/\/\/

The demon was watching Yugi. Seems Atem hadn't done his job. Walking out quickly, the demon easily grabbed the teen, pulling him in an alley.

Yugi was confused. He glanced up, wondering who this new demon was. "Mmm, do you have wings, honey?"

Smirking, the tall, lean demon grabbed Yugi. "Listen, Squirt. Do what I say and you'll be fine."

"W-Who are you?" Yugi gulped, squirming in the demon's grasp.

"You can call me Zorc." Grinning, he looked around. "Where's your yami?"

"Blocking him out right now," Yugi said simply, still squirming to get free.

Zorc got in Yugi's face. "Let him in." he whispered savagely.

"W-Why?" Yugi asked, still mad at the angel.

"Because, you stupid dipshit...this assignment isn't about you...it's about torturing him." Zorc sneered. "You're a nobody...you're not important to the timeline."

Yugi sighed, "Fine." He unblocked Yami to come find him. He guessed he didn't have a choice.

Yami was there in 3 seconds. Face paling when he saw Zorc. "You bastard, let go of him." Yami snarled. Looking to Yugi, "Are you okay?"

Yugi squirmed, trying to get free. He glanced over at Yami, wondering what would happen to them.

Zorc leered at Yami. "Not taking good care of your assignment." He smirked. He put his hands around Yugi's throat. Yami stuck one hand out. "No, Zorc! Don't. What do you want?" Zorc smirked. "You know I'm a pain demon..." Yami's face paled more. "Fine...but let him go."

Yugi couldn't breathe. His lungs burned for air.

Zorc smirked and dropped Yugi like a tissue. Grabbing Yami, he disappeared.

Yugi gasped, panting as he tried to regain his breath.

About five minutes passed and Yami still hadn't returned; neither had Zorc. Yugi rose up. He walked around again. No point in sitting around doing nothing.

When Yugi finally went home, Yami was laying on his floor, whip cuts and razor marks covering his back. Blood was pooling on the floor.

Yugi sighed. He sat beside the unconscious yami and began using light magic to heal him.

Yami started to open his eyes, bleary crimson looking at Yugi. "Yugi...you're okay, right?" he whispered,

"Yep," he replied, still healing Yami. "Don't move yet."

Yami laid there until Yugi told him he could move. He was just happy Yugi was safe. While Yami was unable to get up, Yugi smirked deviously. He leaned down, taking Yami's cock into his mouth and began to suck on him.

Yami sprang to attention at the feel of Yugi. "Oh, Ra...Yugi...no...we can't." His eyes were closing and his back arching as his body betrayed what his mouth was saying.

Yugi didn't care. He kept sucking Yami off. His hands rubbed Yami's balls, wanting all of his spunk.

"Oh...Yugi...please..." he gripped Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi kept sucking on Yami's shaft. He didn't let Yami pull out at all.

"Damn...Yugi...please...I want you." Yami couldn't think anymore...all he could do was ride on the sensations.

Yugi didn't stop until he tasted Yami's cum. He drank it all, licking him clean before letting him go.

Yami sat up, still infused in lust. He crawled up, pushing Yugi down. "My turn." he whispered darkly.

Yami grabbed Yugi, pulling his pants off, swallowing Yugi, returning the pleasure Yugi just gave him...shadow magic had been leaking off of Yami without him knowing.

Yugi moaned. His cock was so hard. He wanted Yami.

Yami growled, tongue drawing patterns on Yugi's cock as he returned the favor of ghosting his fingers over Yugi's cock and balls and inner thighs.

Yugi moaned. He couldn't hold back any longer. He released his cum splattering.

Yami licked Yugi clean, then pulled him into his arms. "What have you done to me?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Yugi admitted, leaning against Yami's chest as he tried to regain his breath.

Yami held him tight, inhaling his scent.

"Don't leave again," Yugi said softly.

Yami frowned. "I have to Yugi...damnit, I fucked this up."

"Why?" he sighed in frustration.

"I've told you. They will erase you from the timeline." Yami looked sad.

Yugi sighed, "It's annoying."

Yami kissed Yugi's ear. "I know, Aibou. It is. But if they find out about us, they'll kill you, which will kill me." He hugged him tight.

Yugi sighed, unsure of how to deal with this.

"You're important to the timeline, Aibou. That's why I was sent to guard you." He kissed his cheek, still holding him.

"Guess," Yugi sighed.

Yami frowned. "I don't know how to make you happy. I could erase myself from your memories, would that ...help?" his voice cracked.

"No," Yugi growled, holding Yami.

"I don't know how to help. This is a truly impossible situation." Yami frowned.

"Yeah," Yugi muttered. "We'll figure something out."

"I better go for now." Yami whispered.

"Ok," Yugi replied.

Yami kissed his forehead, then disappeared.

\/\/\/

Meanwhile, the Elders were angry at Akefia. They were also pissed that Yami and Bakura were cloaking themselves and their charges. There was a knock on Malik's door. Malik groaned, getting up as he grabbed something to put on, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Akefia groaned as Malik got up, pouting.

Malik opened his door, "What?"

A long, white haired man was standing there, a smirk on his face. "Where is Akefia?" he purred.

"Who wants to know?" Malik asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Go get my demon. Tell him it's Pegasus. He'll come." He smirked, walking past Malik.

Malik returned to his room, "'Kefia muffin, someone is here to see you."

Akefia frowned. "Seto or Atem?"

"Someone named Pegasus," Malik told him.

Akefia sweat-dropped. Rising quickly, he mumbled, "Oh shit." He looked panicked.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked.

"Pegasus is the Enforcer. I'm about to be punished." He looked to Malik. "Please come with me." Fear in his eyes.

"I see," Malik nodded, following Akefia.

Akefia went downstairs. Pegasus smile at the demon. Akefia growled. "What the fuck you want?"

Pegasus smirked. "You failed. So you must be punished."

"Fuck. Stay here, Dove. Someone's downstairs." Bakura got up and rushed out, downstairs.

"Ok," Ryou stayed put.

Seeing it was Pegasus, he halted on the stairs, listening.

"What will happen to him?" Malik asked; his hands in his cloak as he located his knifes in case he'd have to defend Akefia.

Pegasus smiled. "He has to complete his assignment. It seems a certain silver haired demon failed as well, so we need to rearrange emotions to ensure the emotional attachment takes." Pegasus smirked, arms crossed, looking at Akefia. "So, you will date Ryou, who will be in love with you." He started at Akefia, smirking as he knew Bakura was listening. "Bakura broke our basic rule."

"Do you think we can fight him at all?" Malik asked Akefia.

Akefia frowned, shaking his head no. "I've tried."

Pegasus smirked. "Good, now, Bakura can come down here and leave, and I will take care of altering Ryou's memories. So," Turning to Malik, "if you want to say goodbye to your fuckbuddy, I suggest you do it now." He said to Malik.

"Fine," Malik huffed. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

Akefia felt his heart actually breaking, which pissed him off. He didn't think he cared about Malik, but for Malik to just disregard him...he looked away. "Yea." he said gruffly, turning away. "Where do you want me?" He looked to Pegasus. Pegasus smirked. "Oh, I think you should go lay with Ryou, so he sees his beloved's face when he wakes up. And Bakura..." he said to the guardian hiding. "You are bound to this plane for now...to your charge. Your invisibility is still intact."

Malik wasn't stupid. He had to disregard Akefia. There wasn't any hope for them with this happening.

\/\/\/

Akefia walked up, laying down next to Ryou, who was asleep. He flopped in the bed, not caring if he woke up Ryou or not. Bakura growled. "Hurt him and I fucking kill you." Akefia looked to Bakura. "Shut the fuck up. You're not the only one hurting here."

Ryou eventually woke up. He saw Akefia's face.

Akefia smiled at Ryou. "Hi love."

"Hi," Ryou said softly, blushing lightly.

"What do you want to do today?" He smoothed Ryou's hair back behind his ear.

Yami got back to the hub...where the hell was Bakura? Maybe still with Ryou? He went to look through the portal and saw what was happening...and then he saw the invisible chain to Ryou. He sweat-dropped.

"Um, I'm not sure," Ryou replied, cuddling against Akefia, feeling as though he loved him though wasn't entirely sure why.

Yami rushed back to Yugi. He had to warn him...

Bakura came into view, against his will. He smiled at Ryou. "Hey D...Ryou, did you need me for something?"

"No, just kind of tired," he admitted.

Bakura swallowed hard. Akefia leaned over, kissing Ryou gently. To Bakura, in Bakura's head, he said "I am really sorry, Thief. This isn't what I want."

Ryou kissed him back, leaning against Akefia. Akefia leaned into the kiss more, lightly putting a hand on Ryou's waist, but not encouraging anything but kissing. Bakura went invisible, his back to the wall, sliding down the wall to the floor, curling up around his knees as he closed his eyes.

Ryou had to pull back to breathe. He then just laid against Akefia, holding him close.

Akefia held him, miserable. He wondered what Malik was doing.

Malik was bored and restless without Akefia. He hoped he was ok.

"Are you ok?" Ryou asked him softly.

"Huh...oh...yea, Ryou...I'm okay." he smiled at Ryou, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Did you want to do anything today?" he asked gently.

Akefia smiled at Ryou. "Sure, what would you like to do?" he kissed Ryou's cheek gently.

"Can we go out to the park?" Ryou asked.

"Of course. A picnic?" Akefia smiled. Bakura was rocking, his eyes closed, tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah, that would be lovely," Ryou smiled.

Akefia smiled and went to get a picnic basket. Bakura sat in the floor, dead inside. He didn't care anymore. He cared that Ryou was happy. That's all. Ryou was happy. That's all. Ryou was happy. That's all. Ryou was happy. That's all. Ryou was happy. That's all. He said it until he believed it. It took about a week.

\/\/\/

Yugi had been lying on his side, peacefully asleep.

"Yugi...wake up, please, I have to talk to you."

Yugi reluctantly woke up, "Yami, what is it?"

"I...I don't know what's going to happen. They've found out about Ryou and Bakura, so I don't know if they are going to punish me..." Yami's eyes were fearful. He rubbed a thumb over Yugi's cheek.

"Ah, I see," Yugi sighed. "If it happens it'll be my fault, not yours."

"No, Yugi...it's not your fault, my sweet Aibou. You're perfect, it could never be you."

"Yami, you're too kind," Yugi sighed. "It will be my fault with whatever happens."

"No." He said sternly. "I was supposed to protect you. I fucked this up from the get go somehow. If I could have just kept myself in check, you would have found yourself a nice girl or guy and been happy." Yami frowned, putting his head on Yugi's knee.

"You didn't mess up," Yugi reassured him.

"I better go. Maybe they don't know about us." He whispered, feeling deep down something bad was going to happen. He leaned up, kissing Yugi gently.

Yugi kissed him back softly, "Night, Yami. Be safe."

Yami went back to the hub, trying to act normal.

Yugi woke up later. He felt strange and didn't know why.

\/\/\/

Yami went to the hub and waited...tried to stay calm...a week went by and he thought it safe to visit Yugi. He went invisible into Yugi's room.

Yugi woke up. He had school today. He hoped maybe he'd run into Anzu at some point since he's seen how she looks at him. He blushes at the thought and goes to take a hot shower.

When Yugi came out and dressed, Yami appeared. He smiled softly. "Hi Yugi." he whispered quietly.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked; his face hardening as he grabbed his bag.

Yami felt like he was punched in the gut. "Y...you don't remember me?"

"I have no idea who you are. Now if you excuse me I don't want to be late for school," Yugi said, walking briskly out of the house as he went to Domino High.

Yami just collapsed in Yugi's room. Staring at nothing.

Yugi felt better when he stepped into the building.

Yami followed, invisible, watching Yugi.

Yugi walked down the hall, trying to find the damn room he was supposed to go to. Anzu walked up. "Hey Yugi...how are you?" she curled her finger in her hair. Yami wanted to punch her.

\/\/\/

Ryou got out of bed. He washed up and changed into some clean clothes before heading downstairs to go with Akefia. Bakura followed, numb.

Ryou walked with Akefia. He felt happy.

Bakura walked behind them, dead.

Ryou sat down when Akefia found the perfect spot.

Bakura grabbed the dagger that flew out of the man's hand before it had a chance to hit Ryou. It sliced his skin, he didn't feel it. Akefia laid out the picnic and fed Ryou, mind wandering back to Malik.

Ryou blushed. He appreciated Akefia's attention in being so kind as to feed him.

Akefia leaned over, kissing him gently. "Are you happy, Ryou?"

"Yes," Ryou replied, smiling gently.

Akefia smiled sadly. "Good, I'm glad." Catching a glimpse of someone, he stood. "I will be right back, honey, okay?"

"Oh, ok," Ryou said, staying put.

Akefia went off...he thought he saw Malik.

Bakura appeared. "You..." Bakura looked down at Ryou, how happy he looked. He smiled gently. "You okay Dove?" he whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Bakura kneeled down. Running a hand gently over Ryou's cheek, he smiled. "I'm glad."

"Are you ok?" Ryou asked in concern.

Bakura smiled sadly. "Yea. I'm fine Dove."

"You don't look fine," Ryou muttered.

"Don't worry about it Dove." Bakura said sadly. "You can't fix what's wrong with me." He felt the chain release. "Don't forget the ring." he disappeared and headed to the hub.

"Ok," Ryou looked down.

\/\/\/

Akefia looked for that blond hair he missed so damn much. He sighed, he didn't see him.

Malik had been nearby. He was out buying a few things. Ryou's birthday was coming up so he wanted to make sure he had everything they'd need.

Akefia saw him, and his throat closed up. His feet walking of their own accord. "Hey." he grunted.

"Hey," Malik grinned.

Akefia frowned. "I just wanted to say. Fuck off." he turned and headed back to Ryou.

Malik frowned, "I'm not sure what crawled up your ass and all, but there was nothing I could do about what happened. I know you're miserable, but I'm not stupid to fight a battle I can't win."

"At least I'm the only one miserable." Akefia shot back.

"I've been fucking restless and haven't slept in weeks," Malik growled. "So say you're the only one miserable again...go on try it. I'm insane, but not stupid."

Akefia growled, turned and walked up to Malik, showing him into a tree. "Yea, I can fucking tell. You look happy as shit, humming when I'm in the house. Fuck you." he spit, nose to nose.

"I'm not going to be depressed around my son," Malik said simply.

"Yea, glad to know it. Especially glad to know you didn't want to fight for me either." He hauled off and slapped Malik.

Malik stood there stunned and then narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Listen to me, you little bitch. I asked if we could fight that fucker and you said no. I'm not stupid. If you want to pick a fight do it with someone who thinks straight instead of someone who might snap and kill most people in the fucking town."

Akefia got right in his face. "I. Don't. Fucking. Care. Me, Bakura, and Yami already died and are just being tortured every day. Fucking kill me. It'd put me out of my misery you pussy."

Malik's hands twitched, he was pleased his knives were sharpened. "Take Ryou to a safe place. Time to stabby stab people," he said, his eyes crazed as Akefia managed to make him jump clear off the edge of the little sanity he had.

"Don't be a stupid fucker." Akefia spat. "You kill motherfuckers, you'll lose Ryou. You wanna kill anybody; take heart in the fact that you've already killed me." He turned and walked off.

Malik's hands had a knife in each. He knew if he did he'd lose his son, but right now he wasn't in the right part of his head. Akefia sighed. Fuck himself, he didn't want Malik to lose Ryou. Bowing his head, he turned around and went back to Malik. "Give me the knives." His voice dead.

"Why?" Malik asked, glaring daggers at him.

"Because I don't want you to lose your son. We both shouldn't lose someone we love."

Malik closed his eyes, struggling to regain himself as he sheathed his knives. "Yeah... I hated losing you," he sighed. "We can't change what happened, Akefia."

Akefia nodded. "We never got to properly say goodbye. Kiss me goodbye?" he whispered.

\/\/\/

Yami followed Yugi around the rest of the day, puked throughout the date, and finally just went back to the hub.

Yugi had a good time. He laid on his side in bed after he got back, dozing in and out.

Anzu knocked on the door and peeked in. "Yugi? Your grandpa let me in...he said it was ok. You left your phone?"

Yami had to check on Yugi. Seeing Bakura back at the hub, both just were morose. Yami couldn't take it. He went back to Yugi's room...right when Anzu walked in. When would he fucking get a break?

"I did?" Yugi asked, getting up as he was just wearing a pair of sweatpants and his chest exposed as he came out to see Anzu there.

Anzu blushed. "Y...You look sexy." She looked up through her eyelashes.

"Aw, thanks," Yugi grinned. "Like what you see?"

Anzu blushed. "V...very much so. Much more so than proper." She played her fuck me eyes. Yami was wondering if he could stab her through the heart with a chair leg.

Yugi approached her. He couldn't reach her face so his hands cupped her breasts. "Oh really?" he purred, grinding his hips against her. "How so?"

Yami could not watch this, he went to the hub. Sat next to Bakura. Looking at Bakura, he said..."Wanna go drive Malik insane so he'll kill us?" Bakura looked at Yami. "Thought about it."

Anzu moaned and grabbed Yugi's ass.

Yugi groaned lightly. He gripped her gently. He wasn't sure if she liked it rough or not and didn't want to test her limits right now. "You sure you were just here to return my phone?" he asked.

"I'd be up for anything you wanted." She said quietly.

"Have you done it before with someone?" he asked.

She shook her head no.

"And you want to do it with me, why?" Yugi asked, continuing to grind against her.

"I...I really like you, Yugi." she whispered.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her softly.

"M...make love to me?" Anzu whimpered, running a finger over Yugi's chest.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked her.

Anzu nodded. "I...I want you, Yugi."

"Then strip for me and we'll get started," Yugi purred, stepping away from her.

Yami came in when Yugi said that. He silently and invisibly went into the bathroom to wait for Yugi to be done. It'd be easier to tell him when he was asleep anyways.

Anzu stripped as seductively as her scrawny bitch ass could, When they finished, Yugi drifted off to sleep with Anzu in his arms.

\/\/\/

Yami and Bakura appeared close to Malik but behind him. Seeing him, they started walking towards him from about a block away.

O-Ok," Malik kissed Akefia hard and passionately.

Akefia mewled, wrapping his arms around Malik, kissing him back. Yami and Bakura stopped, mouths slightly dropping open.

Malik pulled back when they needed to breathe, "Was that a better farewell, my love?"

Akefia's eyes were glassy. "Yea...but it was stupid, cause I just want more." He ran knuckles down Malik's cheek.

Malik chuckled lightly, "I know you don't want to go, honey."

Akefia nodded. "Yea." Not moving.

Malik sighed, "Akefia..."

"I know, I know..." Akefia frowned. "Bye." He whispered.

"I'm sorry," Malik said softly, kissing Akefia one more time before letting him go.

Akefia mewled, and then walked off sadly, not looking back.

\/\/\/

Bakura got PISSED. Stomped off to find Ryou. Crouching down in front of Ryou, pissed beyond measure, nerves frazzled, he glared at him. "You need to get the fuck away from Akefia, Dove. Please." he pleaded.

Ryou flinched, tears in his eyes as he backed away from an angry Bakura.

"Fuck, Dove...I...I'm sorry." Bakura sat back on his heels, tears flowing...it was finally just too much...he was at his true breaking point.

Bakura fell into Ryou's embrace like it was home. Crying he pulled back. "Dove...I...I'm glad you're happy. I love you so much, that's all I want for you."

"I still love you," Ryou said softly, holding Bakura in his arms.

Bakura's eyes slid closed. "I ... you love Akefia." he croaked.

"Yes, but I still love you," Ryou kissed him.

Bakura smiled sadly. "You won't see me again. Goodbye Dove." He leaned up, kissing Ryou on the forehead.

\/\/\/

Yami just sighed. He and Bakura weren't the only ones hurting. The only ones who weren't were the two who were innocent and didn't deserve to be hurt in the first place. Yugi and Ryou. Yami was letting Yugi go. Yugi needed to be happy. If that was with Anzu, then so be it. He was going to go tell Yugi goodbye. He went back to Yugi's bedroom, invisible.

When Yami was sure they were done, after he dried his eyes at hearing that, he crept quietly into the bedroom. Anzu rolled over, her back to Yugi. Yami leaned over Yugi, materializing. Staring at him for a minute to imprint his beautiful face in memory. "Good bye, Aibou." he whispered, leaning over and kissing his forehead gently. "I'll always love you."

\/\/\/

The Elders smiled, as their evil plan worked. They had broken two of the most powerful yamis'...now they had nothing to fear. They released Yami and Bakura from their guardian obligations. Yami thought about going to find Yugi, but Yugi didn't even remember him. Bakura checked on Ryou occasionally, but true to his word, Ryou never saw him again. Yami and Bakura lived together, two hermits disassociated from the world. One day, about four years later, they were out shopping, buying food when they heard voices they knew well, right as they rounded the corner. Looking up, Yami and Bakura was shocked to see Yugi and Ryou. A spark ignited in the hikari's eyes. Ryou looked to Bakura. "I promised myself I'd do something when I see you again." He whispered, and leaned up, kissing Bakura passionately.

Yami looked at the two of them, and then looked over at Yugi. Yugi smiled. "Long time, huh Aibou?"


End file.
